Daniel Kapler
| Birth_place = | Origin = Odessa, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union Tel Aviv, Israel | death_date = | death_place = | Genre = Pop EDM Folk music World Music Jewish Music Mizrahi Music Eastern Music | Occupation = Record Producer Songwriter Audio Engineer | Instrument = Digital audio workstation Keyboards Synthesizers Guitar Vocals | Years_active = 1999–present | Label = Universal Music Velvet Music Hotune Records Kapler Music Tedy Productions | Associated_acts = Vintage Nyusha Eden Ben Zaken Offer Nissim Nadav Guedj Yinon Yahel Moshe Peretz Yaakov Shwekey Benny Friedman Gad Elbaz | Website = danielkapler.com | module = | module2 = | module3 = }} Daniel Kapler (born 21 June 1985), better known as Kapler, is a Russian-Israeli record producer, musician and songwriter. He primarily produces electronic pop music, drawing influences from Middle Eastern music, Kapler grew up and began his career in Tel Aviv, Israel. Early life Daniel Kapler was born in Odessa, Ukraine (former USSR). He grew up in Tel Aviv, after his Jewish family moved to Israel when Daniel was four years old. He began playing the piano at the age of ten, drums and guitar at twelve. In 1997, He began playing with synths and drum machines and quickly gained more interest in producing electronic music. Selected Discography Mixer *Yaakov Shwekey - A Mother’s Promise (2018) *Nadav Guedj - Ulay Nedaber (2017) *Katrix & Doron Biton - Al Tafriu Li Lirkod (2017) *Noa Kirel & Agam Buchbut - Etzel Hadoda Ve Hadod (2017) *Shaked Komemi - Fistuk Tut Banana (2017) *Karizmo & Maor Ashwal - Sang To Her From The Heart (2017) *Eden Ben Zaken - לזאת שניצחה (To The One Who Won) (2017) **2. קח לי את הלב (Take My Heart) **6. לטוס לשם (Fly There) Programing And Instruments *Lior Narkis - Festival (2011) *Nadav Philips - Hakol Barosh (2017) Composer and songwriter *Nadav Guedj - The Album (2016) **3. Never Over **4. Make You Mine *Eden Ben Zaken - תאמין לי ( ) (2016) **2. בא לי עוד ( ) Production and arrangement *Benny Friedman - Fill The World With Light (Album) (2017) **1. Ivri Anochi - I'm a Jew and I'm Proud **6. Kulam Sharim *Eden Ben Zaken - תאמין לי (Believe Me) (2016) **2. בא לי עוד (I Want More) *Offer Nissim Ft. Maya Simantov - Danger Love (2014) *Offer Nissim Ft. Ilan Peled - Aprikose (2014) *Offer Nissim Ft. Ilan Peled & Yael Poliakov - C'est Coccinelle (2015) *Offer Nissim Ft. Ilan Peled - C’est Coccinelle (Reconstruction Mix) (2015) *Offer Nissim Ft. Vladi Blayberg - Cold Song (Oscar Wilde Tribute) (2015) Remixer *Винтаж - Анечка (2011) **10. Роман (Roman) (Kapler Radio Mix) *Винтаж - Деревья (Trees) (Kapler Remix) (2011) *Винтаж - Дыши (Breathe) (Kapler Remix) (2015) *Nyusha Vs Kapler - Где ты, там я (where you are, I am) (2015) *Nadav Guedj - Golden Boy (Kapler Remix) (2015) *Hovi Star - Made of Stars (Kapler Remix) (2016) References External links * * Category:1985 births Category:Israeli electronic musicians Category:Israeli record producers Category:Israeli audio engineers Category:Israeli songwriters